fatal_fiction_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Agent 47
Agent 47 is the main protagonist of the Hitman video game series and movie. Fanon Wiki ideas so far * Agent 47 vs The Spy * Agent 47 vs. John Wick Possible Opponents * Aiden Pearce (Watch Dogs) * Solid Snake (Metal Gear) * Sam Fisher (Splinter Cell) * James Bond (007) * Assassin's Creed ** Ezio Auditore da Firenze ** Altair ** Connor Kenway * Adam Jensen (Deus Ex) * Max Payne (...) * Ayano Aishi (Yandere Simulator) * Marvel Comics ** The Punisher ** Chameleon * Mordin Solus (Mass Effect) * Star Wars ** HK-47 ** Commander Cody ** Boba Fett ** Captain Rex * DC Comics ** Batman ** Red Hood ** Deadshot ** Nyssa al Ghul * Golgo 13 (...) * Karl Fairburne (Sniper Elite) * Nina Williams (Tekken) History Created as the 47th clone of scientist Otto Wolfgang Ort-Meyer and made with the DNA of the Five Fathers, Agent 47 was a genetically enhanced master assassin, part of a project by Ort-Meyer to create perfect, obedient assassins. Naturally, he passed through Ort-Meyer's tests with flying colours and was hired to the International Contract Agency as a master assassin. He went through all his jobs with deadly success, including killing the Five Fathers. However, once the Agency found out that all hits were contracted by Ort-Meyer, 47 was sent against Odon Kovacs, where he quickly regained his memory and killed his "master", before escaping the asylum and seeking a new life. But quickly he went back to his roots as an assassin, working for the Agency and performing various jobs with the same deadly accuracy he was renowned for. Fatal Fiction Info Background * Alias: Mr. 47, 47, The Hitman, Tobias Rieper * Age: 55 * Date of Birth: September 5, 1964 * Height: 6'2 * Weight: 187lbs * Occupation: ICA Operative * Barcode: 640509-040147 (Meaning: September 5th, 1964; Mark IV; Class 1; Number 47) * Was created with the genetics of 5 different individuals coming from various ethnicities and all from the French Foreign Legion * Identifiable through a suit and/or barcode on back of head * Has a totally coincidental 47th chromosome for additional fitness and intelligence * Briefly became the gardener of a Catholic Priest * Absolutely loves suits * Skilled with drumming Powers and Abilities * Physical Enhancements ** Heightened Speed ** Heightened Strength ** Heightened Metabolism ** Heightened Senses ** Heightened Endurance * Stealth Intuition/Impersonation * Driving Intuition * Martial Artist * Marksmanship * Resourcefulness * Indomitable Willpower * Engineering * Chemistry * Drumming * Multilingualism Weapons * Hardballers * Agency Dynamics CPW * Agency ARZ 160 * Agency SPS 12 * W2000 Sniper * Kazo TRG * Agency Tanto Knife * RU-AP mines Tools * Fibre Wire * Syringes ** Sedative ** Poison * Coins * Disguises Feats * Able to fight, disarm, knock out and kill trained soldiers with full body armor and even multiple such foes at once bare-handed, and can even stab through kevlar and plated armor * Can casually break bones and snap grown men's necks, and has done this to comparable foes numerous times * Can easily trade blows with those who can harm him * Can contend with and defeat other genetically engineered superhuman assassins that are far superior to Pablo Ochoa, who himself can casually brush off multiple barrages of minigun rounds and is outright immune to weaker guns, and comparable to 47 in durability, like when he easily took on and wiped out hordes of Agent 48s, and the Agent 48s themselves were immune to weaker guns, much like Ochoa. * Easily and vastly superior to Sergei Zavorotko, who casually bolted through a thick wooden platform while heavily wounded, which should be comparable to violently shattering a wooden door * Effortlessly stomped Sanchez, a 200 kg man who was enhanced with various serums and had double the muscle capacity, and casually snapped his neck * Can throw household items at people so hard he can actually kill them on the spot, forcing him to hold back, and he can even do this to helmeted characters * Can even throw snowballs hard enough to knock people out * Slammed a guard against the gates so hard that it took 47 only one hit to kill him, and 47 was on the other side of the gate, even forcing open the locked gate in the process * Capable of shattering security glass with a casual elbow * Is second only to his best friend Lucas Grey in terms of strength * Has no problems one-shotting large animals like jaguars and hippopotamuses with just one bullet from his Silverballers, regardless of where he shoots them * Can easily penetrate walls, high-tech kevlar armor and even thick armored plating * Can easily blow up gigantic metal gates * Created a massive avalanche with a sonic device * Has blown up buildings, submarines, gas stations, wrecked racecars in Miami, and much more with the help of his creativity * Capable of overpowering comparable genetically-enhanced assassins and Sanchez, a supersoldier weighing in at over 200 kg enhanced with steroids possessing twice the muscle capacity, with just one arm * Capable of easily lifting, flipping and slamming such overweight foes with just his garrote, like Tzun * Can effortlessly snap necks while they're straight, which would require forces exceeding 1,250 lbs * Capable of breaking bones and crushing necks with just grip strength alone * Can throw ordinary household items so hard that it kills whomever he throws it at * Can easily hurl heavy objects like axes, loaded gas canisters and whatnot several meters away with a casual throw * Capable of easily ripping handcuffs apart * Capable of hanging fully-grown men with just his garrote and then stealthily lifting them up without making a noise * Can casually wield a two-handed sword without any problems and easily skewer through skulls one-handed * Has no problems holding his own against fierce winds from fans that can easily send humans flying into the horizon * Pushed a boat into the ocean all by himself * Easily managed to outmaneuver a jaguar during his mission to kill Pablo Ochoa * Not even high-tech security cameras can keep track of a casually-jogging 47 * Shot four men who were already locking on him before they could react * Capable of easily blitzing multiple clones comparable to him * Can draw his guns and fire faster than those who are already pulling the trigger. * Easily gunned down two bodyguards with a Glock before the man 47 previously shot could even register the fact that he was shot, taking only 2.3 seconds to finish the whole ordeal * Has been shown to dodge bullets at point-blank range multiple times, his fight with Mark Parchezzi III being a notable example, and has also fought against foes who can do the same, like Masahiro Hayamoto and his ninjas, who can dodge rounds from the M4 Carbine rifle at barrel-length * Can harm himself with his own blows * Easily survived an explosion initiated by Mark Parchezzi III and was only briefly knocked back * Tanked an avalanche with minor injuries, though the whole ordeal took him 14 weeks to recover from due to the immense back pain resulting in being stuck inside a crevice due to said avalanche * Fell into turbulent ocean waters from an altitude of over 1000 feet and survived, and remained unconscious for seven hours in the cold and violent waters without issue * Survived being hurled through a door by Sanchez * Tanked a massive RPG-7 explosion while staying at a motel, which destroyed the room he was residing in and caused significant damage to the whole motel overall * Survives similarly powerful explosions on a daily basis * Can take multiple high-caliber rounds and still keep on with his mission as if nothing happened to him * Became the Agency's top assassin ** Has a 100% success rate ** Is so skilled that Erich Soders considers him a huge threat to the Agency if he ever goes rogue * Saved the President * Disarmed a nuke * Has infiltrated heavy guarded facilities, numerous times ** Broke into the White House and killed the Vice President * Has killed thugs, cops, soldiers, terrorists, mercenaries, genetically modified humans, and fellow assassins on a regular basis ** Fought an entire club of people, even the bouncers ** Was able to accurately kill four armed thugs who ambushed him ** Killed eight elite FBI agents along with their leader while drugged and was surrounded at his death bed ** Singlehandedly killed the Saints, a group of highly trained female assassins ** Took down the Praetorians, a group of elite mercenaries that were former SAS and Mossad operatives ** Can effortlessly kill No. 48 clones, who are physically superior to 47 in everyway and are trained killers themselves ** Killed Mark Parchezzi III, a clone made by The Franchise to be Agent 47's superior ** Defeated Sanchez, a prototype super soldier and proceeded to snap his neck * Survived electrocution that can kill a normal human * Survived being thrown through a wooden door and was only knocked out for a couple of minutes * His reputation is so legendary that the FBI and CIA are quick to deny that such a person exists * Survived the destruction of an entire room being blown up by an RPG * Catches a women who had a head start in six seconds * His mere appearance alone made Erich Sodors, a veteran ICA Operative, die from a heart attack during operation Weaknesses * Emotionally closed off to the suffering of others * Bar code on the back of his head can give him away * Can be overpowered if he is not careful * Disguises sometimes do not work * While in peak physical form, he is still 100% human * Relatively emotionless Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Male Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Assassins Category:Home Console Characters Category:Knife Wielders Category:2000s Category:Movie Combatants Category:Angry Combatants Category:Psychopaths Category:Military Combatants Category:Martial Artist Category:Assassin, Spy, Bounty Hunter/Mercenary Category:Protagonist Category:Scientific Creations